


Nebetka

by kinkwriter



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, because he's kind of my sexuality atm, brief mention of Oscar Issac's beauty, excuse to make Apocalypse look like Oscar Issac, shorty mcshorty pants fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkwriter/pseuds/kinkwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles was promised to Erik. He'd done everything his master had asked of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nebetka

Magneto felt the smile pull his lips as he watched his master circle Charles. His old friend, confined to the wheelchair, could do nothing against the power of Apocalypse. But the blue mutant would fix everything. Would make Charles whole again and he would  _ see. _ See what Erik saw and he would follow the first mutant into their future.

He could almost taste victory. Apocalypse had promised him Charles in exchange for his servitude and Magneto gladly gave it. 

“Serve me. Be my horseman and you will have everything you desire . . .” Apocalypse had looked into his eyes and his voice was soothing. “I see him, your telepath. A fine choice for a mate, my horseman. He will need to be made to see but then he is yours.”

“Yes . . .”

Apocalypse smiled and Erik felt the darkness of the oldest mutant’s power seep into his mind. His power doubled and his love of Charles could only now be rivaled by his loyalty to his master. Erik now watched as the events unfolded that would give him what he desired most.

Charles didn’t say anything as the blue mutant looked him over but he let out a yelp when Apocalypse picked him up, an arm under his knees and another holding him close. Erik’s brow furrowed and he grimaced but said nothing. His master knew what he was doing.

His master said nothing to him as he carried Charles away and Erik had no choice but to follow silently as they left the makeshift throne room and they entered into Apocalypse’s inner sanctum. Magneto’s eyes narrowed further when Apocalypse placed Charles onto his own bed.

Charles’s voice was confused and fearful. “What are you doing?” he asked trying to pull himself further from the all-powerful mutant but not able to get very far with his unresponsive legs. Erik could not answer and Apocalypse only smiled as he too got on to the bed. The telepath eyes went wide and he looked towards Erik for help, but Magneto would not forsake his master. Charles was finally forced onto his back, his fingers clenched in the sheets rather than touching the blue mutant who hovered above him.

“Your mind . . . I know your mind,” Apocalypse whispered as he brought his face close to Charles’s and scented his milk pale skin.

Erik blinked and Charles shook his head. “I’ve never felt anything like you before,” he stuttered out.

Apocalypse brought his fingers up to run down the side of the telepath’s face. “No . . . Perhaps not in this life. But I know your mind as if it were my own, Nebetka.”

Erik felt his jaw drop open.  _ No . . . No! His master had promised Charles to him! _

Apocalypse’s head turned sharply in his direction. “I promised you a telepathic mate and I will find you another. But this one--He is mine.”

Erik came forward and dropped to his knees before the bed, his eyes on Charles’s now tear-streaked face. “Please, master. I love him.”

But Apocalypse was already turning from him. “Quiet.”

He leaned down and ran his lips over Charles’s cheek. “You fear me. There’s no need. But you did at first before as well. Perhaps this will make you more comfortable.”

The blue skin and armor melted away leaving behind long dark curls and tanned skin and Charles blinked, his jaw working rapidly and Magneto thought he saw a flicker of recognition.

Apocalypse smiled. “Yes, my Nebetka. This is the form I pleasured you with for over two decades. You can feel my memories, can’t you?”

Erik could only watch in heartbreaking silence as Charles’s eyes glazed over in darkness and he nodded.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back with the intention of waiting to see the movie and then maybe expanding it out. But I've been very busy with other works so I don't think that will happen anytime soon. I just saw X-Men Apocalypse. Is it just me or was Apocalypse the most sexual thing anyone has ever seen. Like he was basically seducing people. I'm probably going to see it again but I already have a few ideas for reworking this fic and writing something longer. If/when I do, I will be leaving this first chapter as-is, probably and just starting the story from chapter 2, so if you are interested in something maybe later this year, subscribe to this fic and if/when it gets posted, you'll be notified. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> This fic is posted under my secondary account. I have family members who read my 'usual' stuff and I'd rather not have some of my work on there where they can find it easily. If you'd like to read other works by me, you can find my other account at [SophiaDreith](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaDreith).
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ [sophiascribbling](http://www.sophiascribbling.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This fic was beta read by the lovely and gracious [Firelord65](http://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/). Thanks!!


End file.
